


Severus Snape's Harem

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Facial, Fingering, Fisting, Harem, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Severus Snape has collected only the best for his Harem.





	1. Severus Snape's Little Helper

Severus Snape slowly untangled himself from the pile of hot naked bodies. He moved himself to a near by chair, his cock limp but shiny. His eyes wondered over the lovely girls in his bed. All 7th years who did wonderful on their midterms. 

He loved how youthful their bodies were. How tight their cunts were. Their breasts perky. 

“Sir?” 

A small voice at the door way appeared. 

“Yes, Miss Granger?” His eyes raked over her naked form. She was not only smart, best grades in her class, but beautiful. She had large perky breasts (he recently helped her with her small breast problem), her nipples were always erected. She had a cute bubble butt and a delicious pussy. 

She didn’t reply, just shifted in the doorway. His eyes lingered between her legs. They were shiny. 

“Did our session interrupt your study time, Miss Granger?” 

Hermione Granger was special. He only let seventh year girls into her harem, until Hermione came to his door. She was a sixth year. Only a year difference. But once he got a taste of her he couldn’t just let her go. 

He waved her over. “Clean me up, Miss Granger.” He pointed down to his long cock. Which had just fucked many willing girls, that still laid in his bed. 

She hurried over and kneeled between his legs. Taking his long dirty cock into her hands, admiring it. 

“When will you fuck me, Sir?” She asked, stoking him to full hardness. Her small hands making his cock look extra huge. His thickness slowly growing double in size within her hands. 

“When you are seventeen.” He answered. “For now, just keep doing your best as a cock sucker. And I’ll reward you when appropriate.”

She nodded, taking the head into her mouth. Tasted like the other girls. 

She licked long stripes up the sides of his dick, cleaning it from all their juices and his cum. She wanted his cum so badly! Just her. She didn’t want to share. But she knew she had no say in the matter. Especially, when his cock was in her mouth. 

Snape closed his eyes, this was the life. A nightly session of fucking many girls. Feeling their bodies against his. Covering them in his seed. He made sure they all took the potion so they wouldn’t get pregnant. Not that he really cared if they got pregnant at seventeen. He’d love to see his hoard of women round with his child. 

Hermione didn’t take the potion. He wouldn’t fuck her until she was of age. But, he could use her as he wished. Like right now, to clean his cock. 

His hand stroked her hair out of her face. He felt his cock slide into her small mouth, as much as she could take. Which wasn’t too much. Her hands jerking him off at the same time. He opened his eyes, looking down at her. He stopped her, her mouth still on his cock. 

He stood, holding her head with both hands. “Ready?” He asked. 

He didn’t wait for a reply, and start to brutally fuck her face. His dick going deeper down her throat. His heavy balls slapping her throat from the outside. 

Her eyes glistened with tears. She couldn’t really breathe. But she didn’t stop him. She gripped his legs, holding on for dear life. 

He kept his pace. He loved seeing her this way. She was perfect. Wait until he finally got to fuck her tight , virgin, pussy. 

The thought of fucking her was too much, he pulled out, took himself in hand and came all over her face and tits. 

He sat back into the chair. His cock limp again. He patted his lap. “Sit, it’s your turn.”

She sat on his lap. Her pussy dripping wet. 

“Spread your legs, I may not fuck you with my cock just yet. But, I can fuck you with other things.” His hand rubbed her leg, encouraging her to spread them wide. 

Hermione nodded, spreading her legs, anything he put inside her would be wonderful. 

His hand slide between her legs. His fingers teasing her pussy lips. He spread the lips with his fingers, her juices gently flowed out. 

Snape hummed in approval. Another reason why he let her into his circle so early. She was constantly wet for him. 

His other hand wrapped around her to hold her close and to grab her breast. His finger rolling over her hard nipple. He loved how her nipples were always erect. No matter how warm the room was. And one could tell no matter how thick her shirts were. He made them perfect. He pinched her nipple, pulling at it. He leaned down, taking the nipple closest to him into his mouth. 

One day, she’ll be carry his child and her breasts will be heavy with milk. And not only will his children drink from her, he will too. 

She wiggled and moaned in his lap. Her legs spread further apart, giving him easy access. She pushed her chest upwards closer to him. She wanted all that he had to give her. 

Severus slide a finger inside. Slowly fingering her. He added a second finger, then a third. He let her breasts go, and suddenly decided to finger fuck her at amazing speeds. She screamed. Her breasts bounced. She held onto him tightly. His arm around her waist. 

“That’s a good girl, Miss Granger!” He praised her, “scream for me!” 

She couldn’t hear him, she was too loud. His fingers were long and always hit the right spot! Her juices gushed out, covering him and the chair. He felt her tense up in his arms, he pulled his fingers out and focused on her enlarged clit. 

She started squirting. He loved it when she squirted. None of his other ladies did that. Which was alright, he just made Hermione squirt more often instead. 

She went limp in his lap. Who wouldn’t be tired after a round of foreplay with Professor Snape? 

He picked her up and put her back in the damp chair. 

“Watch closely, Miss Granger.” He climbed back onto the bed and flipped the closest girl onto her back. She was short and busty. He lined his cock up. And slide home. 

“Imagine this is you, Miss Granger.” He said, the girl under him moaning. “Imagine that I’m fucking your tight cunt with my large cock.” 

Hermione whimpered, she always Imagines him fucking her. 

He picked up pace, the Girl’s moans grew louder. Her tits bounced faster. She wanted that. She wanted to feel his long hard dick inside her. 

“Touch yourself, Miss Granger.” He commanded, looking at her while fucking another. 

Her hands did as she was told. One hand teasing her cunt, the other squeezing her breast. 

“I want you to make yourself squirt while watching me fuck this girl.” His thrusts were long and deep. He girl arched under him. 

She shoved three fingers inside herself and started to finger herself mercilessly.

“Good girl.” He picked up the girl’s legs and bent her in half, fucking her deeper. 

All too soon, Hermione was squirting onto the floor. 

Severus kept his eyes on Hermione. He wanted this view of her in his chair ingrained in his mind. 

He thrusted deep, emptying his balls into the girl under him. He pulled out, “if you want a taste of my cum,” he headed to the bathroom, “you may clean it out of her.”


	2. Snape's favorite turns 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a what she wants for her birthday.

Severus Snape sat in his favorite chair, his new cock sucker between his legs sucking his cock to full hardness and massaging his heavy balls. 

Hermione was moaning on the bed as his harem of lovely ladies pleasured and prepared her for him as much as they could. Gentle hands roamed her body, turning her into a whimpering mess. They were not allowed to enter her virginal cunt. That was for him alone. 

“That’s enough ladies.” The girls loved aside, including the cock sucker. He stroked himself, “you did well, Miss Weasley. You may sit in the chair and watch. I may need you to get me hard again later.”

She silently sat in the chair. Naked. He looked her over. She had small tits and a very lovely arse. He’d love to see it redden by his hand. 

It was just him and Hermione on his bed now. He hadn’t touched for for days, wanting her very sensitive to his touch. 

He ghosted his fingers over her breasts. She shivered.

Perfect. 

“I’m going to take your virginity, today, Miss Granger.” He said, his hands roaming her body. Pinching and pulling at her perfect nips. “But, first, I need to prepare you.”

“First,” he handed her a purple potion, “drink.”

He smiled when she drank it all. This wasn’t a anti-conception potion. This potion guaranteed fertility. It made her even more fertile. He planed to impregnate her tonight. Happy Birthday to Hermione. 

He his hand down between her legs. “Hold your legs back for me, Miss Granger.” She did as she was told. Her pussy shone with her wetness. His ladies did a good job. Her nipples slightly swollen from their attentions. 

“You have perfect tits, and perfect nipples made for sucking.” He bent over and took one into his mouth. His fingers tracing the lips of her cunt. 

She whimpered. 

He slide a finger inside, then another, and another. 

Soon his whole hand was inside her.

He slowly fisted her tight cunt. He had to prepare her, his cock was huge. He didn’t want to break his favorite girl. 

Hermione let out almost silent screams. She felt so full and stretched. If this was just his fist, what will she feel like with his cock in her?

He took his time, he moved down to lick her clit. But before that, he called over to Miss Weasley. 

“Miss Weasley, come over here, I can feel myself going limp.” 

She climbed out of the chair and went under him. Taking his cock into her mouth, trying her best to bring him back to full hardness. 

He moaned, she was a good cock sucker. Hermione taught her well. Before Hermione turned seventeen, they’d both lovingly worship his cock. One would lick his shaft while the other sucked on his balls. 

He attacked Hermione’s clit with his skillful tongue.   
His fist still pumping in and out of her. He thrusted gently into Miss Weasley’s willing mouth. 

Hermione screamed her orgasm. Juices flowed from her, his arm completely wet. He pulled his fist out and pulled away from his meal. 

“That’s enough Miss Weasley.” 

She went back to the chair.

He stroked his cock with his wet hand. 

“Keep those lovely legs spread for me, Miss Granger.” He lined his cock up. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

He slammed home. With no time to waste, he went at a fast and hard pace. 

His balls slapped against her arse. He was so excited, his favorite lady turned of age and he got to fuck her brains out. He looked at her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth open wide. Her face flushed. 

He looked down at her tits. They bounced. And bounced. And bounced. He loved it. He fucked her harder. 

It was a brutal pace. And Hermione loved every moment. 

“Yes yes!! Fuck me harder, Sir! Come inside me!” She yelled in bliss. 

He leaned over her, going as deep as he could. He felt his balls tense, his dick pulsating. Long hot strands of cum filled her insides.

“Miss Weasley. Massage me.” He called the young cock sucker. 

Miss Weasley climbed onto the bed behind the couple. She reached for his heavy balls and started to massage them. Encouraging more seed to flow out.

“Make sure to empty my balls, Miss Weasley. It’s Miss Granger’s Birthday after all.” He reached for Miss Granger’s large breasts, squeezing them. His fingers teasing her nipples. He felt her tighten around him, milking him for all his worth. 

He leaned down to whisper in Miss Granger’s ear.

“Happy Birthday, Miss Granger, you are now carrying my child.”


End file.
